


The One Where Sam Lets Something Slip

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flustered Bucky, Flustered Sam, M/M, Winter Falcon, also bucky is a little shit, i think, in a good way, sam thinks he's smooth and secretive but he isn't, sambucky - Freeform, this is all beyonce's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam accidentally calls Bucky a pet name in front of everyone, the situation is only made worse when Bucky responds to it without a second thought.





	

“Come on baby boy, you’re gonna help me make lunch.” Sam said as he pushed himself off the couch. Bucky stands and follows, nearly running into Sam’s back. He’d frozen when the living room went quiet. Bucky makes a small noise and holds his hands up, brushing Sam’s shoulders just barely so that he doesn’t run into him and fall over.

He hadn’t meant to say it. To call Bucky that. Baby boy. And it would have been easy to brush off. Sam had felt Clint about to respond with something sassy, or stupid, and he could have reacted to that easily. But Bucky had reacted immediately to the pet name, followed after Sam like it was second nature. And Sam guessed it kind of was now, but he still hadn’t fucking meant to say it.

He stood still for a few more seconds, acutely aware of Bucky standing close behind him, and then walked into the kitchen. Bucky followed, immediately going to the fridge and pulling it open.

“So what are we making? Something cold since it’s warm out today? How bout coleslaw? You’re awesome at making that and I can- whoa.” Bucky said, his eyes going wide as Sam pushed the fridge door closed, rougher than he meant to. Bucky looked at him, moving only his eyes.

“How’d you know I was talking to you?” Sam asked, an edge of anger in his voice. Bucky frowned and turned his body toward Sam, taking a few steps back as he looked at him. Sam felt his stomach drop with the look that Bucky was giving him. He looked hurt.

“You call me that all the time.” Bucky said, his left shoulder rising and then falling in a sad sort of shrug.

“What? No I don’t.” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest, his heart beating fast in his chest, knowing he wasn’t being entirely truthful.

“Yeah you do. You know you do.” Bucky said, looking at Sam hard now, his voice quiet. Sam thought he heard it shaking, like maybe he heard hope there.

“Do I know that?” Sam asked, swallowing hard. Bucky nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth.

“When you think I’m asleep.” Bucky prompted, raising his eyebrows at Sam. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked at the ground.

“When I “ _think_ ” you’re asleep? You…haven’t been asleep?” Sam asked, looking back up at Bucky, his cheeks were red. He shook his head a little, his hair swaying with the movement. Sam sighed out a laugh and shook his head.

“You’ve been pretending to be asleep…why? Why would you do that?” Sam asked, his voice going higher than he’d like to admit, he sounded a little frantic. He knew that, but he couldn’t fucking stop it. He’d said… a lot of things, when he thought Bucky was asleep.

“Because, you never call me that when you think I’m awake. And you never tell me the things you do.” Bucky said quietly, taking a step closer.

“And you don’t kiss me.” He whispered. Sam looked at him, his eyes wide.

“You don’t kiss me when you think I’m awake Sam. You only do that when you think I’m sleeping. So, I pretend to sleep. It makes it easier for you. And that’s okay I guess.” Bucky said, doing that sad half shrug again and then worrying his thumb against his index finger.

“But I’d be okay with it if you wanted to do that stuff while I’m awake too. And, it’d be nice to hear you call me that on purpose, when you know I can hear you. So I can hear you say it when you’re not singing along to Beyoncé.” Bucky said, smirking when Sam laughed a shaky laugh as he looked at him. Sam was pretty sure that his heart was inside his throat right now, he could feel it, and he also couldn’t breathe.

“You want me to do all that stuff?” Sam asked, swallowing hard and then clearing his throat. Bucky nodded again and took another step closer.

“Yeah. I really do.” He said, moving his hands to touch Sam’s, moving his fingers gently against Sam’s until Sam turned his hands and pushed his fingers through Bucky’s.

“I mean, you don’t have to stop singing along to Beyoncé, I like when you do that.” Bucky said, pulling another breathy laugh out of Sam as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. He saw Bucky pull his lip between his teeth again and smiled.

“I feel like I just lucked out in a monumental way here Buck, I gotta be honest.” Sam said, moving his fingers gently against Bucky’s. Bucky nodded gently, obviously taking care not to jostle Sam with too much movement.

“I know what you mean. I don’t think I could live with a Sam that didn’t sing Beyoncé songs at the top of his lungs.” Bucky teased, brushing his nose against Sam’s. Sam felt that chill run through him again as he pulled back to look at Bucky, he was smirking at Sam, his eyes shining.

“You’re such a little shit.” Sam said, smiling at him. Bucky nodded and scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah. But I’m _you’re_ little shit. And that has to mean something, right?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brows comically. Sam knew he was joking, but it didn’t feel like a joke. He worried his own lip between his teeth and nodded seriously.

“It means everything.” Sam breathed. Bucky’s eyes went wide as his cheeks went red again, Sam reached out and brushed his thumb over the flush there, feeling the warmth on his skin.

“It definitely means everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo....i heard a beyonce song on my way home and then this happened. oops. enjoy guys!


End file.
